Tailed Beast
The are the nine titanic behemoths within the Naruto series. They are differentiated by the number of tails they have, ranging from one to nine. The tailed beasts are living forms of chakra, sometimes referred to as ,Naruto chapter 256, page 14''Naruto'' chapter 404, page 14 giving them power that far outmatches most shinobi. The tailed beasts' chakra is coloured red. According to some, the immense strength that the tailed beasts possess is tempered by their bestial nature, which restricts them from being intelligent enough to use it effectively, thus when the tailed beasts are sealed within humans, they are able to benefit from the knowledge of their hosts, giving them the ability to better utilise their powers.Naruto chapter 318, page 11 However, this was proven to be false, as the tailed beasts themselves are in fact sapient individuals with their own personalities and emotions, and because of their power, they were sought out by countless humans throughout the ages, and were usually treated as mere tools to be used or taken, a sentiment they absolutely detest. In addition, they are well aware of their origin and the state of the ninja world. They also have the ability to communicate telepathically with each other and their jinchūriki, and possess several levels of consciousness. There is the initial level where the beast may appear in a habitat of sorts seemingly imprisoned in some way by whatever fūinjutsu that sealed them.Naruto chapter 496, page 10''Naruto'' chapter 568, page 10 The second level is where all the tailed beasts can convene, free of any restrictions and communicate with one another. The jinchūriki are also able to enter there, but in order to do so, they must be completely linked with their tailed beasts.Naruto chapter 572, pages 6-7 The tailed beasts are also able to freely transfer their chakra to whomever they choose, and as Kurama has noted, is a less complicated process for them than it is for humans.Naruto chapter 572, page 10''Naruto'' chapter 609, pages 13-14 History In the beginning of ninja history, centuries before the founding of the ninja villages, there existed a god-like entity known as the Ten-Tails, which plagued the world until the Sage of the Six Paths defeated and sealed the beast within himself, making him the first jinchūriki. However, knowing that his death would release the Ten-Tails back into the world, the Sage used his ability, the "Creation of All Things", to divide its chakra into the nine tailed beasts, before using Chibaku Tensei to seal its body in what would become the moon.Naruto chapter 467, pages 14-16''Naruto'' chapter 510, pages 11-12 Some time after being created, the Sage gave each of the young tailed beasts a name and told them that they would always be together, even when separated. He also told them that one day, they would become one entity again with a different name and form when the one would came to show them what true power is.Naruto chapter 572, pages 10-11 Despite their close relation to one another, there is a significant amount of friction between them. One such cause was due to Kurama's belief that their strength was determined by their number of tails.Naruto chapter 567, page 10 By the time of the formation of the shinobi villages, Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, used his Wood Release techniques to capture and give several tailed beasts to the other shinobi villages as peace treaties, in order to stabilise the balance of power between them. However, after Hashirama's death, the villages had trouble containing the beasts themselves and they began to run wild, so the villages instead moved to seal the tailed beasts within humans. In order to ensure that the jinchūriki wouldn't turn traitor, it has been common practice to choose the jinchūriki from the village's Kage family, such as a sibling or a spouse. The strength of the jinchūriki would then be used to protect the village and be a living display of the Kage's power.Naruto chapter 493, page 14 Throughout history, very few people have ever gained full control over a tailed beast.Naruto chapter 458, page 3 Despite this, some have been able to use the power of the tailed beasts outside of actually becoming true jinchūriki. The legendary Gold and Silver Brothers became Kurama's pseudo-jinchūriki, as they were once devoured by it, but managed to survive by consuming some of its own normally-deadly flesh, becoming tinged with its chakra.Naruto chapter 527, page 5''Naruto'' chapter 529, pages 3-4 With the power of the Sharingan, Madara Uchiha was able to control Kurama and use it during his battle with Hashirama Senju.Naruto chapter 399, pages 10-11''Naruto'' chapter 568, page 7 During the battle, however, control of the beast was wrested from him,Naruto chapter 500, page 5 and he was thought to be defeated at the Valley of the End. However it was later revealed that he had in fact survived the altercation, and obtained Hashirama's DNA — his true purpose for the encounter.Naruto chapter 561, page 8 Integrating Hashirama's DNA into his wounds,Naruto chapter 606, page 8 Madara awakened the Rinnegan shortly before the end of his natural lifespan. With it, he was able to summon the vessel of the Ten-Tails from the moon.Naruto chapter 606, page 14 However, using artificial means to expand his life,Naruto chapter 602, page 12 Madara was unable to carry out his plan to revive the Ten-Tails. As such he passed on this task to a young Obito Uchiha who had come to share his view on the world after Rin Nohara's death.Naruto chapter 606, pages 4-9 With the help of Akatsuki, by the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, seven of the nine tailed beasts had been sealed into the statue.Naruto chapter 468, page 6 Later, all the beasts were resealed into their respective, reincarnated hosts which had been made into a personalised Six Paths of Pain. Irked by the slow progress of the plan, Tobi accompanied by the statue entered the battlefield to obtain the Benihisago and Kohaku no Jōhei which contained the Gold and Silver Brothers.Naruto chapter 536, pages 15-17 Despite not having sealed the last remaining two tailed beasts entirely — only possessing portions of their power, Tobi decided to begin the plan as the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path undergoes a painful regeneration into the Ten-Tails.Naruto chapter 537, pages 12, 15-16''Naruto'' chapter 592, pages 10-11 When Madara realised the situation, he attempted to rectify this.Naruto chapter 601, pages 10-11, 16-17 Despite Naruto and Killer B's attempt to destroy the Demonic Statue while in mid-transformation, it was successfully restored into the Ten-Tails, albeit in an incomplete form for a while before reaching its full form.Naruto chapter 609, pages 13-17 However, the tailed beasts used in the Ten-Tails' recreation transfered bits of their chakra into Naruto prior to Obito carrying out the process as the Ten-Tails sees them supporting the human in spirit as they all have recognise him as the youth that the Sage of the Six Paths foretold. The Tailed Beasts | }} Similar Cases * In Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds, it features a creature called the Zero-Tails. Despite having a numerical tail name, it is not an actual tailed beast and it has characteristics that are quite different from them. * In Naruto 6: Road to Ninja, Kurama has a Genjutsu World counterpart called the , who is sealed within the body of Naruto's alternate self, Menma. Menma creates and controls living entities composed of its chakra known as the Nine Masked Beasts. * In Naruto Shippūden: Dragon Blade Chronicles, there are five dragons known as the Genryū, each possessing one of the five chakra natures. If all the Genryū are combined, they become the Light Dragon. * In Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive, there is the Three-Headed Guardian Beast, guardian of Yumegakure which, like the tailed beasts, is a living form of chakra. Trivia * In the manga, before Taka began working with Akatsuki, Akatsuki was said to have seven tailed beasts. In the anime, when Taka is sent to capture Gyūki, the group has only six, the seventh missing beast being Saiken to make room for an additional anime-only arc. * It seems that one common tactic for using the Tailed Beasts in wartime was infiltrating it's jinchūriki into the heart of an enemy village before unleashing the tailed beast. This was seen when Sunagakure attempted this during the Chunin Exam arc with Gaara (the host ofShukaku) and when Kirigakure tried to do this with Rin Nohara (the hose of Isobu]) during the Third Shinobi World War. * Several non-jinchūriki shinobi, such as Kisame Hoshigaki and the Fourth Raikage, have been said to hold chakra levels comparable to that of a tailed beast. In fact, the former has been given the moniker of .Naruto chapter 463, page 8''Naruto'' chapter 468, page 9 * Madara has claimed that the power of his Susanoo is comparable to that of a tailed beast.Naruto chapter 589, page 7 * Among the tailed beasts, only Kurama has been shown to be subject to the Summoning Technique. * The concept of a pseudo-jinchūriki was explored in an anime-exclusive arc, in which Sora was revealed to have had residual chakra from Kurama, collected after it rampaged Konoha, sealed into him. This happened before the introduction of the concept in the manga. * A Kumogakure ninja once attempted to replicate the Gold and Silver Brothers' stunt with tentacle meat from Gyūki, but died instead. The brothers' success was attributed to a possible distant relationship with the Sage of the Six Paths.Naruto chapter 529, page 4 * In the anime, the Four Celestial Symbols Men were also able to siphon Shukaku's power in order to revive their leader, Seimei. References ka:კუდიანი ურჩხულები he:השדים המזונבים ru:Хвостатые звери Category:Tailed beasts